


I'm with you, no matter what

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Rumours are a scary thing. They can put someone's whole career in jeopardy and even destroy it completely. Recently, there had been too many rumours popping up around each and every member, especially about one certain member.





	I'm with you, no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> This... is the first fanfic I've written in a loooong time and especially for this fandom ;;; I cry, but I love these to death and I might have gotten some stuff wrong or OOC since I've been out of the fandom for like 4 years, please excuse me OTL  
> This is also very much un-betaed because I am a lazy ass and didn't bother finding anyone LOL
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY! (and please talk YamaChii and JUMP with me)

Rumours are a scary thing. They can put someone's whole career in jeopardy and even destroy it completely. Recently, there had been too many rumours popping up around each and every member, especially about one certain member. Yamada frowned as he scrolled through the news feed and saw multiple articles about them clubbing, hitting up girls, and what not. Some of the articles were  even too vague to be considered as a rumour even, but Yamada knew people would take it seriously anyways. Years have passed since their debut and growing up famous isn't really the best way to stay innocent. Keeping up public images and most important of all, stay out of love. For most of them, love wasn't even on their agenda. Their career played a more important role rather than finding "the one". Although, in Yamada's case, his no. 1 was already found and close.

 

"Ryosuke?"

Chinen peeked his head into the kitchen where Yamada was sitting. The shorter boy had just finished a quick shower and was drying his hair with his towel. They had a day off work today, so yesterday night had been spent playing video games all night long until they passed out on the bed. Droplets of water fell from his hair onto his shirt.

"You were being so quiet, I thought you had left,"

Yamada shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"I was just thinking," He said and waved his phone in the air. "It's been a lot recently,"

Chinen frowned, walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper from the table. He scanned through the issue before rolling it up and whacking Yamada lightly on the head with it.

"Stupid, it's just rumours. We all know the truth, so don't beat yourself up about it,"

It was just like Chinen to be blunt about the issue. However, Yamada was in other thoughts.

"I know, I know," He sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I know nothing of this is true, but if this keeps up, we're forced to take action. We can keep denying rumours and cover things up, but the more it appears, the more stains we'll get. No matter how much publicity we get - good or bad, if people start doubting us, it'd be no good,"

"You think too much, and this is also not only your problem, we're all in this. I am sure everyone is thinking the same, we're just not using up our few brain cells for it," Chinen snorted as he prepared a cup of coffee for himself. "While I think it's rather useless for the press to release all the rumours about all of us, I can understand why. We are Johnny's golden boys and keeping ourselves clean is one of our jobs. However, the press seems to believe we need some stains. We look too perfect."

Chinen sat down on the opposite chair of Yamada and rolled up the newspaper, choosing the spread with the latest rumour about them. He stabbed the spread with his left index finger and looked Yamada straight in the eyes.

"This is bullshit, and you know it," He held his gaze steady as Yamada could only drown further into the dark eyes.  Chinen would forever be a mystery to him, no matter how long they'd know each other.

 

The spread displayed an exclusive interview with Girl A who, according to the rumour, has been with the top idol Yamada Ryosuke last weekend. They had met in a club they both had visited and later in the night had taken a taxi back to Yamada's place. Pictures were showing how Yamada and the supposedly girl A were leaving the club and taking a taxi. Also showing pictures of the girl in bed with someone supposedly Yamada. All pictures were low quality and blurred, but the club picture showed clearly it was Yamada leaving the club.

"We can't cover things up anymore Ryosuke, the public doesn't have to know the truth but at least the members deserve to know. These kind of rumours have been getting more and more attention. No matter how much you trust your fans."

Yamada was about to reply when both of their phones rang. They answered their calls at the same time and figured out it was the management who wanted them to gather for a meeting. They nodded at each other before getting ready to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the agency 15 minutes later by taxi, splitting the fare between them (Chinen insisted this time, much to Yamada's disagreement). Heading up to their meeting room, they hastily greeted juniors and seniors in the corridors.

They entered the room and the others had already arrived.

"Hey guys," both of the said in unison as they entered the room and got greeted back.

"We have some issues to deal with, hence why the sudden meeting," Yabu said and pulled out the newspaper and some other documents. "You've all probably seen the newspaper this morning already, but on top of that, we got some new leaks as well. They haven't been published yet, thankfully."

"I can assure you everything is a lie," Yamada said in his defense. "I can't even understand where they can come up with such things all the time,"

"You're too clean Yamada," Yaotome snorted. "The other golden boys of Johnny's had already been exposed to various rumours at your age and yet here you are, all clean and innocent,"

A murmur spread throughout the members and Yamada couldn't help but smile awkwardly. While it was true he was clean from all the rumours, the fact  he was innocent... wasn't as true as the first.

"Not that we actually mind that you're clean and innocent, but there's only so much that the agency can cover up and make it believable." Arioka spoke up and patted Yamada on his shoulder. Yamada smiled at the older boy and nodded.

 

He felt Chinen's fingers intertwine with his own below the table, as if the younger boy wanted to comfort him. Yamada squeezed them lightly in response as his lips twitched into a small smile. All these small actions, expressions and hidden messages had been going on for the past five years and it was harder and harder each day to suppress them. Back then, it was mostly seen as innocent skipship. Through the years, it never really stopped, since the fans also enjoyed it. It never went further either. It wasn't only the sexual tension going on between them that sparked their interest in each other. Constant presence to each other, similar schedules and arranged scenes, only brought them closer. While work might have told them to stage some of their relationship, things still worked out in private. Even if press and media tried pry into their private life, they had never been shy to talk about how close they were in private. At first, it had of course only been as friends, but it soon blossomed into something more. Everything went so natural whenever they were together. All the casual touches during concerts and shows were all genuine. Some gestures even were done unconsciously. Sometime, five years ago, something clicked between them. There had never been any secrets between them and that day, they had been hanging out at Yamada’s place after a long day of work.

 

**_Five years ago_ **

After they arrived at Yamada's home after work, they showered, heated up some leftover food, and put on the TV. Yamada had let Chinen freshen up first as the former had prepared the food. Not that he didn't trust Chinen in the kitchen though, he just felt like handling the food tonight. He hummed to himself as he put the food in the microwave before taking down two mugs and filling them with tea. He could hear someone rummaging through his closet and Yamada assumed Chinen had "forgotten" his own spare clothes and was searching for something to wear.

"I'm done~" Chinen sang as he walked into the kitchen and slumped down on a chair. Yamada handed him his mug with tea as he walked past the shorter male. Chinen's hair was still slightly damp from the shower, falling longer now that all hair products were out of the way, and he had chosen one of Yamada's off shoulder T-shirts along with a pair of grey, shorter sweatpants.

"I'll be quick, the food is soon done. You can take it out and put it on the table and choose a channel," Yamada pointed his thumb at the microwave before heading to the bathroom.

Chinen put his elbows onto the table and rested his head in his hands as he watched the timer on the microwave count down. Drumming his fingers against his cheeks, he hummed random tunes. He took occasional sips from his tea before the timer went off with a ding. He took out the food with care and put it all on tray before carrying it to the TV table. Chinen went back to the kitchen to get some chopsticks as he heard the shower stop. Spreading out on the couch was one of his favorite past times every time he went to Yamada's. Here, no one bothered to complain he took too much space or acted sloppy. Yamada always let him get away with everything - good or bad.  

"Move up a bit, will ya'?" Yamada said as he nudged Chinen's shoulder with his knee. "I'd like some space too,"

Chinen pouted as he let Yamada sit down on the couch, but flopped down on Yamada's lap the moment he was still.

"Don't wanna move yet," The younger boy whined as he stretched his sore limbs. Yamada played with Chinen's hair as the latter just relaxed and half watched the TV. Man, Chinen was really spoiled by him, and it was nothing Yamada wanted to stop with.

"What do you wanna watch?" Yamada asked as he picked up the remote. "Movie? Drama?"

"Just put on something I don't have to focus on,"

Yamada zapped through the channels before settling on a random late night drama. He occasionally sipped on his tea and took a bite from his food. Nudging Chinen slightly now and then to make sure he also ate some of the food before it got cold. The latter groaned every time he had to move from his position to eat but hunger had the last word.  

In the middle of the drama, Chinen spoke up,

"Do you think love is as easy as it seems?"

Yamada wasn't sure if Chinen was talking to him or to himself, considering the drama on the TV was a romance one. However, he still replied.

"Love overcomes all?"

He didn't have a good answer to Chinen's question, but in his opinion, if you really like someone, it will be alright in the end. Chinen frowned as he turned around in Yamada's lap, so he faced the older boy.

"You're hopeless,"

Yamada chuckled and nodded. In case of doubt, rely on Chinen. Not Yamada. It rang true even in private. Chinen reached up with both of his hands and pinched Yamada's cheeks.

"They're not as chubby as usual, did you loose weight again?"

"Not as much as before, just a little,"

"Keep this up and there won't be much left of you," The shorter boy squeezed his cheeks before grabbing them. "I really like Ryosuke as he is, whether he puts effort into himself or not."

A flush spread across Yamada's cheeks and he couldn't help but grin. Chinen's blunt words always rang true. He didn't hesitate as he leaned down and put his forehead against Chinen's. Their noses touched slightly and the warmth from Chinen made Yamada release a breath he didn't realize he held.

"Thank you Yuri,"

Chinen tensed up for a second before leaning up slightly, gently pulling Yamada closer. He captured Yamada's lips with a light peck, feeling how the other drew his breath at the contact. Yamada did not reject him however, the moment Chinen's lips left his, thousands of thoughts ran through his mind and at the same time he unconsciously chased Chinen's lips. One peck turned into two, two into three. Somewhere, somehow in the midst of chasing, Yamada pulled Chinen up, having the shorter boy straddling him on the couch as he ran his fingers through his soft hair. Hands found hair, jawlines, shoulders, pretty much everywhere they could put them to keep them occupied. Air seemed to be unnecessary as they slowly heated up their session. Yamada daringly swiped his tongue over Chinen's lips during the last peck. He could feel Chinen's hands move from his shoulders to cup his face again, taking a hold of his jawline and bringing him close again for an open mouthed kiss. If emotions were exploding inside them before, they were now erupting. It was hard to express themselves through their limited touches and actions. Words nor actions could describe their emotional mindset they had.

In Chinen's case, he had unconsciously needed Yamada's touch for so many years. He just couldn't pinpoint what kind of touch he needed. At first, their casual touches were enough, edging on the limit where the friend zone was. Those touches were soon not enough and hence why he started to demand more attention. It was a nice, innocent way to figure out what kind of touch he was starving for. Yamada indulged him way too much for his own good. Without putting a name to all these feelings, Chinen wanted more and more then more he got, but he understood he couldn't get more without it being weird, so he settled for the small things. Deep within, the feelings were eating him up, but he suppressed it. For both of their sakes.

As for Yamada, everything had just fallen into place. Chinen had been the presence he needed in life. Whatever he did, it felt so natural and without effort. While Chinen's demand of attention had grown through the years, it was never anything that had bothered Yamada. On the contrary, it had only made him spoil the younger even more. Even though Yamada sometimes felt insecure and inferior to Chinen's outstanding skill to make everything work and how he always seemed to shine brighter, it didn't matter in the end. Chinen deserved everything. Being one of the priorities in Chinen's life made him feel warm. They always had each other's backs. All these feelings within Yamada got the name "mine" in his own mind. Not in a possessive way, but in the sense that no matter what happened, what was said or done, Yamada would always be proud of Chinen. He would always feel happy for Chinen, no matter what, as if that happiness was a part of his own. With Chinen, Yamada felt he could bring down all walls and just be himself.  They'd been through high and low together and there was probably nothing Chinen had not seen or realized before. The constant pressure of being the up-coming center and ace was tough, and while Yamada knew Chinen would take it in a heartbeat, it wasn't something the shorter one would say out loud or demand. Yamada knew Chinen gave up the center position for the same reason Yamada would let him have it. Instead, they supported each other. Words might say any of them are jealous, but actions scream their never ending support. Realizing he wanted Chinen to be by his side forever was something that just hit Yamada one day. No matter what, he wanted Chinen to be by his side.

After what felt like a life time, they broke apart, catching air for their sore lungs. Their eyes met each other and there was no doubt or regret in them. They both smiled and embraced each other. Words were not needed, everything just clicked. Like two pieces of a puzzle. The tension between them stayed high, but felt different from before.

"What was that for?" Yamada chuckled, combing his fingers through Chinen's hair.

"It felt right,"

"True, true,"

They re positioned themselves to a more comfortable position before Chinen spoke up;

"Where does this leave us?" There was a hint of worry laced in his voice. Yamada understood the worry completely. They weren't supposed to be in any relationships due to their job. "I didn't plan for this to happen, and I don't want it to ruin anything, I’ll let this go if you think this won’t work out,”

“You’re rambling, take it easy,” This time, it was Yamada’s turn to cradle the other’s face. He ran a thumb over Chinen’s cheeks as he spoke. “Whatever happens happens? I won’t ever leave your side or let your leave mine, no matter what relationship we have. We can’t make anything public, you know that as well, and I think you haven’t even considered it. I don’t do casual, so if we’re doing this, we’re doing this for real.”

Chinen nodded and put his hands over Yamada’s. His shoulders relaxed and let himself fall into Yamada’s pace.

“Same here,” The younger sighed as he took Yamada’s hands in his, bringing them to rest in his lap. “You know me too well. I want to try. I think we can overcome whatever happens.”

 

* * *

  


They listened to the other members discussing how to proceed with all the rumours. What kind of action was the best? What to even say? No matter what they said, things would still be fueling more upcoming rumours about the same thing. Some “fans” really did everything to sell a scoop to the press.

“Okay, but guys, just to be clear,” Yamada spoke up. He pointed at the newspaper spread and made sure he got everyone’s attention. “This one is really false. I don’t know what kind of magic she did with the bed picture, but the club picture is not her. I can assure you that.”

“So you did go to a club?” Takaki asked and raised his eyebrows. “That’s not your style though?”

“We were celebrating,” Yamada shook his head as he replied.

“It’s me in the club picture with Ryosuke,” All members turned their heads to Chinen as he spoke. “We were there together,”

“You went without me?” Okamoto asked but sadly nobody seemed to even notice it.

“The plan was to just hang out there for a while, take some drinks and food. Get away from the usual stuffy air at home,” Chinen continued and looked at Yamada. “But things started to get way out hand soon, so we left quickly. We didn’t have much time to cover ourselves up when we left, we just wanted to get out of there.”

A moment of silence passed before Yabu spoke up;

“So, **_you guys_**...”

Both of them looked at each other at the same time, realizing that the older member had put one and one together. The fact they were together was still hidden from the other members, but if anyone asked, they’d reply with honesty. Nobody seemed to care a bit anyways.

“Let’s get this over with too?” Yamada asked Chinen who just nodded in reply. They faced the other members and held up their linked fingers. "We've been together since five years ago. We didn't mean to hide it from you guys, even if you wouldn't mind, but the less people who knew the truth, the less would be able to spill anything. I don't think any of you would but we had to be sure,"

Both of them bowed to the other members and apologized. Nobody said anything but the pair looked up when they heard the others shuffle around. They looked at each other in confusion before turning to their fellow group mates.

"Guys? What are you doing?" They asked as the others took out their wallets.

"We had a bet ongoing and Keito just won the jackpot," Inoo said as he handed Okamoto 1000¥.

"You... had a bet... on us," Chinen breathed as he frowned. "What the hell guys?"

"Come on, it was either you were together or you were trying too hard to hide a relationship. We figured it was the former because neither of you seemed interested in any girl." Arioka retorted and handed over his part of the bet to Okamoto. "We also figured you'd either tell us when you were ready or we'll accidentally walk in on you guys - which we already did, multiple times, so yeah, it was no big deal."

"Except losing money," Yaotome shrugged as he flicked his money over. "You are not the best at finding hiding spots, you know that?"

Yamada flushed at Yaotome's words and groaned.

"How many times?"

"Let's just say I know more than I should by now,"

Glad that their members didn't take offense about their relationship, they both let out a sigh and relaxed. While the bet on them was ridiculous, it was at least nice to know that nobody were against it.

"I was so sure you got together two years ago after our tour!" Nakajima exclaimed. "God damnit, how could you betray me like that?"

"The only reason I knew it was five years is because I walked in on them before a meeting," Okamoto said and glanced at the mentioned pair. "Not that they noticed me but,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yamada asked and tilted his head.

"Because I figured that if you hadn't told me before, you probably had reasons why. I wasn't one to doubt or ask you anything. You have to be a fool to deny that there was something between you two." All of the members nodded in agreement and Chinen couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You guys really suck, you know that?" He grinned as he laced his fingers together with Yamada's fully. "At least now you all know that he really is mine - wallet or not."

"Please keep your PDA away from us poor singles," Inoo commented.

 

Everyone in the room laughed together and the issue at hand was almost forgotten until Takaki spoke up.

“At least we don’t have to worry about Yamada knocking someone up accidentally,”

“True that! There’s been some unreleased rumours going on about that,” Arioka continued and hummed slightly. “Well, now that we got this out of the way, we can tell the manager how any of the rumours ain’t true. We’re backing you up on this Yamada,”

“The only one getting anywhere close to Ryosuke’s bed is me!” The youngest of them protested and pouted.

 

The room was filled with a chorus of laughter once again before some voiced their complaints of too much information. Yamada and Chinen shared a fond smile between themselves before the members decided it was time for a group hug (read: pile). While rumours are a scary thing and can practically mess up your whole career, they sometimes do wonders.

  
  
  



End file.
